For example, document FR 2 773 320 describes an apparatus for delivering active principles by iontophoresis, more particularly via the ocular and/or transcleral route. This device includes an annular reservoir capable of being applied to the ocular tissue at the periphery of the cornea of an eyeball and capable of receiving active principles to be transferred through these ocular tissues by iontophoresis. The active principles are for treating infections or disorders of the intraocular tissues (conjunctiva, cornea, sclera, iris, crystalline, ciliary body, choroid, retina, optic nerve). Active principles are understood to mean anti-inflammatories, antibiotics, anti-virals, anti-fungals, anti-cancer medicinal products, anti-angiogenesis products, anti-glaucoma products, neuroprotectors and, generally speaking, any type of medicinal product for caring for the eye.
The reservoir of this delivery apparatus is fed with active principles by means of a supply tube located at one point in the reservoir. The drawback of this feed system is its lack of symmetry, which assumes that the active principle injected is sufficiently fluid for it to be able to be distributed relatively uniformly in said reservoir. In the case of an active principle having a degree of viscosity, it is necessary to inject the solution slowly in order to obtain good distribution. In addition, the evacuation of air may pose a problem.
An object of the invention is to provide a system for dispensing active principles into a reservoir of a delivery device allowing the transfer of a fluid from any receptacle, enabling the above-mentioned problems to be solved.